


The Little Thief

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Elrhiarhodan's MMOM Fics [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eobard is Gone or Is He?, Eobarry, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Post Season 1/Early Season 2, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Barry knows it's wrong, but he does it anyway.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Elrhiarhodan's MMOM Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726828
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	The Little Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts).



> A bit more Eobarry underwear smut, but from the other side. THIS one is for one of the prompts that Kyele gave me, and there are a few more that will follow.
> 
> Technically since it's the first of May, today's entry should be the first MMOM ficlet, and yesterday is the warmup, but I had an all-day thing going on today and didn't know if this would get written or posted, so let's just say I started the jerk-off party a bit, ah, prematurely?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Comments and kudos in this time of plague are most loved.

Barry is disappointed by the Amazon delivery, but what can you expect from a Chinese manufacturer specializing in inexpensive, mass-produced goods? Disgusted, he fingers the rough cotton, wads it up into a ball and vibrates his hand. In a matter of seconds, the Reverse-Flash underwear he’d so foolishly bought is nothing more than a pile of dust.

Barry wipes his hand off and sighs. It’s really better this way. Masturbating to thoughts of the Reverse-Flash is so wrong. How can he desire his mother’s murderer? The speedster who’d beaten him black and blue so many times? The man who had repeatedly threatened to destroy everything that Barry loves?

But he does. He knows that Eobard Thawne had been more than just a brilliant, but mad scientist. He’d been someone who had nurtured Barry in his most nascent state, who had encouraged him and taught him what it means to be a hero. And perhaps inadvertently taught him about his deepest, darkest desires.

Barry could sneak into the Time Vault and "borrow" a piece of the Reverse-Flash’s suit, it really isn’t what he wants. The yellow suit has always reminded him a bit too much of a corpse. Barry laughs bitterly - he’s lusting after his dead, murderous mentor, but is turned off by the speed suit he’d left behind. Definitely a sign that he’s gone around the bend. 

Barry might be insane, but he’s also horny and needs to get off. There’s that house in the forest, still filled with Eobard’s worldly goods - including a drawer full of the man’s underwear. And if Barry’s lucky, there might even be a hamper filled with dirty clothes, a prize or two for Barry to filch and enjoy in the privacy of his own bed.

With his dreams to help satisfy the desire.

__

FIN


End file.
